We Are Nations
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: We are nations, but we can be human, too. WWII from a darker perspective. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Bleeding Peace

Hey hey! This is my first Hetalia fic, and it's gonna be a long project. I know for sure that I will slack off, so there will be a long gap of anxious waiting. But I can assure you, it's all worth it.

Fandom: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: Mainly GerIta, but a lot are gonna be coming at you  
Rating: M  
Warning: Smut, romance, violence, reference to alcohol

* * *

We Are Nations

Chapter 1

Bleeding Peace

September 1, 1939 (this scene is based off the doujinshi, "1939")

The metallic clanging of Poland's body against a dusty cement floor reverberated in the dim-lit chamber. Poland's viridian eyes flashed with panic as he tensed at the nation looming above him. The taller nation had a grim and humorless expression on his face as he proceeded to pull Poland up by the chest of his military jacket.

"You _are_ going to surrender to me, Poland." His ice-blue eyes shined with hostility.

"Like...never," Poland tried to struggle free of the nation's grasp, but instead he was met with a knife.

"Oh really now? It that how you're going to play? Well, then..." The larger nation, without warning, threw the childlike nation across the room, slightly stunning him. Poland lay on his back, huffing warm puffs of breath into the frosty air, his blonde locks now disordered, almost like the turmoil of emotions inside the more powerful nation. Poland rolled to his side and coughed up a crimson fluid, spattering over the dull gray floor. The superior nation stepped backward as droplets of blood hit his coat.

"_Your filthy blood stained my uniform, _Untermensch." Poland wiped some of the blood from his mouth.

"Like it's my problem." Poland quickly avoided the nation's grasp and dialed England's phone number. England answered.

"Hello? Look, if this is who is usually is, we're still waiting for a response for withdrawal..."

"England! This is Poland! He's at my house, right now! He's right here!" The nation punched Poland to the ground, making the phone fall out of his hands, dangling from its wire.

"If you put up a fight, you _will_ face the consequences of our chief. ...He only wishes that we receive more living space. People of my nation are entitled to receiving the best. We are, after all, the master race of all mankind." Poland's eyes widened and he unknowingly shrunk away from the controlling nation.

"_And you're just an obstacle I've got to clear_." The traumatized nation stared emotionlessly at the wall across from him. "Once again, you don't have to suffer. Will you surrender?" The nation pried once more.

"Absolutely not. I'm...I'm not going to lose to a mindless puppet being controlled by some big shot-" The blue-eyed nation gave a swift kick to Poland's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The larger nation firmly rested his foot on Poland's torso.

"Could...could you repeat that for me? I didn't quite catch it the first time..."

"I..." Poland coughed more blood before continuing.

"I said...especially not to a mindless puppet, controlled-" A sickening snap halted Poland's voice.

"Hey France...we've got to help him. Now." England dampened the sound of the screaming phone as France rushed to England's side. France lowered his head.

"We...we don't have enough troops. We didn't think he would..."

"You _dummkopf_! You don't know the hell I've been through! The Treaty of Versailles! The reparations! The territorial losses! The fallen economy! The suffering! My boss is helping us rebuild our supremacy and bringing back our glory! I dare say he has the power to rival a god...don't you _ever_ talk about him like that!" The nation barked once again at Poland, who only replied with muffled cries, for his mouth was covered with the blue-eyed country's hand. Yet Poland still found the strength to sink his teeth into the stronger nation's hand, making him flinch back. The country, emerald eyes gleaming with rebellion, spat a foamy scarlet liquid onto the stronger nation's jacket. His teal eyes narrowed.

"Bastard...you'll regret doing that." The taller country thrust Poland to the ground, making the younger nation tremble.

"What are you-?"

"No, France...we won't survive against this kind of superpower. We won't stand a chance..." England paused to cringe at Poland's high-pitched screeches from the other line.

"NO! DON'T! Nn...England, France! Where are you? H-Help! NO! NOO!" France gripped England's shoulder tightly.

"We have to save him! We have a treaty!"

"I know that! But this is so unexpected...his boss is a traitor! I guess we were never safe from them..." England rubbed his eyebrows in worry.

"Yeah...he couldn't stop the requests. He kept demanding more... And we were foolish enough to agree, thinking to prevent war! But..." France was filled with anxiety. England brought the wired telephone to his face.

"Germany! This is too much! You'd better cut this out! Or else..." England strained to find a threat. Germany just snickered quietly.

"Or else what? I'll never back down." A growl arose in England's throat.

"_France and I, England, declare war on you, Germany!_"

"My, my...that's too bad. On a side note, I'm finishing up with Poland. I'm sure he'll be glad to tell you everything." Germany looked sensitively at Poland, whose whole body was stained with his own blood as he shivered.

"It's England and France. Have you got anything to say to them?" Germany challenged as Poland's shaky hand reached for the phone. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind Poland.

"Hello there!" A cheerful voice sparked Poland's memory.

"Huh? You..." The polluted country swung his head around to see a nation adorning a scarf. Poland eyes filled with hope as he struggled across the blood-stained floor towards the smiling nation. Poland scrambled and hugged Russia's legs like a child seeking protection.

"Y-You're here to save me...I'm so glad!" Poland squeezed Russia's calves tightly.

"Hee hee...eh?" Russia looked confused. Poland ignored him and began talking.

"Russia, listen! Germany has like, gone totally wild! He like, beat-"

"You're late." Germany stated coldly. Poland froze.

"I'm greatly sorry, but I thought you could handle him for a while so he would be easier to conquer. His condition looks pretty bad, ne?" Russia beamed down at Poland, who stared at him in horror.

"Are you okay, Doitsu? Injuries?"

"Nothing much. Just a bruise here and there..." As Russia and Germany discussed, Poland just forced a laugh.

"This is just a joke, right? Like, Russia totally came here to save me...r-right?" Russia touched his palm to Poland's cheek.

"Oh Poland, why the long face? Didn't you hear? Germany's boss and my boss signed a non-aggression pact. If I help Germany torment you, I get the Three Baltics and _you_, sweetie." Poland's huge leaf-green eyes stared up at Russia in shock.

"So, my little one...how about you give up and save yourself even more suffering...ne?" Russia murmured, their faces inches away. Poland pulled away from Russia's hold.

"_Forget it._" He spat bitterly, turning his face away from Russia. The amethyst-eyed nation pinned both of Poland's arms to the ground, towering over him.

"Then...I'd like for Germany to leave the room. Will Germany come in if I call for him?" Russia glanced up at Germany, who looked nervous about the array of situations that played in his head.

"_Sure, whatever_..." Germany avoided Russia's gaze as he left the room. As Germany closed the door behind him, he could hear the rustling of clothing.

"NO! RUSSIA! WHY? STOP!" Poland's shrieks were chilling, but Germany blocked out his cries for help and waited. After about ten minutes, Russia called Germany back into the room. As Germany stepped in, he disregarded the naked nation curled up in only his undershirt and gloves, shaking uncontrollably. Poland instinctively whispered, "Why...why...?" as he watched Russia button his jacket, now slightly soiled.

"He's calmed down." Russia stated evenly.

"Good. Bring him here." Germany instructed, and Russia gingerly picked up the nation. Poland didn't resist, as he fell limp in Russia's arms, his head resting on Russia's chest.

"I'll double-check the forces if we're ready." France told England on the other side.

"Yeah..." England responded, still waiting for a signal from the other end. Just then, the telephone reacted.

"Hey!" A voice snapped. England became alert.

"Can you hear, England?" Germany's voice inquired.

"Now, little Poland. _Do you surrender? No answer means 'yes'._" Russia's honey-sweet voice melted into the phone. England became impatient. "Y-Yes?"

"Listen up." Germany commanded. He then brought the phone to Poland's face. Poland just shivered and curled even more into Russia's grasp.

"...There you have it." The phone clicked off, England's light green eyes filled with melancholy.

"England, we still don't-"

"France," England started, France leaning in with attentiveness. "Germany...has an overwhelming amount of power."

"...Iggy?"

* * *

Yay, how'd you like the first chapter, aru? I hope you continue to read! Reviews are love, aru! ^^


	2. Reaching

Second chapter! Oh by the way, these were the events that took place in the first chapter:  
Germany attacked Poland  
Germany fails to withdraw in accordance to French/English demands  
France/England declare war on Germany  
They provide little military support to Poland  
Russia invades Poland  
(implied) Poland divided among Germany, Russia, Liet (though he never officially surrendered and continued to fight outside his borders)

Chapter 2:  
At the same time as the battle with Poland, Japan attacks China

I've had to take notes to get these facts right, but I want this to be historically accurate, y'know? I didn't realize there was so much research regarding Hetalia fics.

Fandom: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: RoChu, one-sided NiChu  
Rating: M-ish?  
Warning: Romance, almost smut, violence

* * *

Chapter 2

Reaching

September 17, 1939

A soft hum of the radio filtered throughout the old-fashioned Chinese household. In the kitchen, a brown-haired man was busily chopping vegetables for the night's supper. His hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. A light green apron was tied tightly around the slender man's figure. As the Chinese poured the greens into his wok, the front door creaked open.

"Hello, _moya lyubov'_. How are you doing?" The Russian's voice sounded a little weary, seeing he yawned after his sentence.

"...You were on the radio, just now, aru." China's voice seemed irked and restrained, as if he didn't want the Russian around.

"What were they saying?" Russia's usual veneer had strangely come down.

"That you molested Poland with Germany, aru." China stirred the frying food with his ladle, avoiding eye contact with the approaching Russia.

"Ah, so this is the problem, da? My little sunflower doesn't concur with Russia's actions?" The dark-haired man ignored Russia's watching gaze as he emptied his wok into a large bowl.

"I don't think all of that was necessary, aru. That's all." As China placed the bowl onto the dining table, he spun around and was caught in Russia's arms. Only then did China notice how cold he felt, and how warm Russia's embrace was.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your opinion before. It's just, I have that non-aggression pact with Germany, and it's not the best to start a fight right now. He's going through a lot." China just breathed in the scent of Russia- the fresh smell of snow, pungent firewood, and sweet vodka. But China knew clearly that Russia had stopped at his own house before coming here. Russia had washed himself, purged himself of the silent evil that he refused to show in front of China.

"But we have the same pact, and..." China looked up at Russia's amorous lilac eyes. "You'll help me, right? If anyone ever attacks me, you promise to save me, aru?" Russia just smiled warmly at China, bringing his face centimeters away from him.

"I will protect you with my every last soldier. With every last drop of strength, energy, and power left in me..." But Russia's 'da' was cut off, as his lips slowly locked with China's. China stifled back a moan as Russia sucked softly on his lower lip. The platinum blonde's tongue effortlessly slipped into the Asian's mouth, and their tongues danced. Russia's tongue explored the cavern as China pushed back in defense. Their tongues battled and intertwined as China cupped Russia's cheek for reinforcement. The two countries came together, melting into each other. They were connected until China broke the kiss off, gasping for air. The Chinese rested his head on the Russian's broad chest. Russia simply stroked China's russet locks. China's gaze met Russia's.

"Are...are you going to stay for dinner?" China looked hopefully at the Russian, but he shook his head dolefully, his almost straight hair bouncing.

"I've got to head home. We'll meet up another time, da?" Russia gave China an encouraging kiss on the cheek. China's face flushed, his chestnut eyes losing composure.

"Another time. That's alright with me, aru. Just don't break your promise." The Asian tapped his index on the Russian's nose, making him smirk.

"I won't forget. When you need help, I'll come running and I'll say, 'Yonda~?' and I'll defend you while you laugh in the enemy's face. Da?" Russia's honesty made China grin adorably.

"_Báichī_...that's not what would happen, aru." China played with Russia's long beige scarf mischievously.

"Hee hee...well, I'd best be going now, my little sunflower. Farewell~" Russia gave China a final hug as he headed for the exit. The Chinese folded his hands in front of him, shivering now that he was out of the taller nation's warm arms. As China closed the door, he seated himself in front of his table and sighed. The vegetables were cold. He would have to eat them as is. Without Russia. China picked up his chopsticks and poked at the food before giving up and storing the food away. He would just go to bed early, seeing he had nothing else to do. Shutting the radio off as he collapsed into his bed, he disregarded the noises of creatures of the night. And some other unfamiliar sounds.

_-Later-_

A nation with neatly cut black hair lurked in the forest behind China's house. He pondered whether or not he should attack someone so close to him, but he quickly remembered the image of that tall, blonde nation leaving his lover alone, and most definitely vulnerable. His motive was fervent, replenished. He _hated_ that nation. His disturbing smile, the long scarf adorning him, his large lavender eyes...everything about him. The younger nation slowly proceeded in the direction of the oriental household. Yes...he would find justice against that damned drunk Russian.

As he scurried around the outside of the house, his eyes targeted a large, open window. How foolish of China to leave his windows wide open, for a robber to steal items, or for a nasty nation. The younger nation climbed in through the windows, and as jumping down, found himself in the kitchen of the older nation. "_Bedroom,_" the nation thought. He knew the Chinese's house on the back of his hand; after all, he _was_ raised here. Slowly creaking the door open, he found who he was looking for. The dark-eyed nation moved in towards the older nation. China's hair was still bundled up in a ponytail; he had forgotten to untie it before going to sleep. His bright red qipao slightly nagged the younger nation, he wanted to undress China suddenly. But the young nation didn't come here for that reason. The nation started shaking the Chinese, startling him awake.

"Ngh...what...? Who...who are you, aru...?" China sleepily blinked his eyes open, only to be staring up at the younger nation. He said nothing. "J...Japan, aru?" China weakly mumbled. Japan only stared.

"What are you doing here, aru? Bad dream?" China sat up in his bed, staring directly at Japan. Japan still remained silent. "Japan, are you-?"

"I'm sorry." Japan lowered his gaze as China stared dumbstruck at him.

"For what, aru?"

"For what I'm going to do to you." Japan slowly met the Chinese's horrified gaze.

"A-And what would that be, aru...?" China started shrinking away, but Japan only inched closer to China. Japan ignored China's question and proceeded to ask his own.

"What were you doing with Russia earlier?" China was taken aback. Japan had _never_ asked about his other foreign relations. Never.

"You were spying on us, aru?" Japan pulled out a knife and pressed it to China's slender neck.

"Shut up and talk." Japan eyes were gleaming with hostility in the moonlight seeping through the window. China narrowed his eyes at Japan.

"We had a diplomatic talk regarding-"

"Don't give me that bull, tell me what really happened." Japan's irritation was gradually mounting, so China gulped in discomfort.

"...Are you jealous of Russia, Japan?" China asked in a quiet voice. Japan struck China across the face, making the older nation wince.

"Of course I am...not," Japan snapped crossly, removing the knife from China's neck. China knew the young country was lying.

"What do you want, aru?" China demanded, glancing at his crimson blood on Japan's blade.

"I want revenge. For what Russia did to me." Japan's eyes were ablaze with sin. China's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me...you're still mad about the battles of Khalkhin Gol?" China exclaimed in shock. Japan only made a small, wicked grin.

"And the only way I can get back at him...is through you. I can't wait to see the look on Russia's face when he hears about his poor little China..." Japan paused to reflect on his image, then looking towards China. "Oh, but, don't take it personally. I'm not actually trying to hurt you directly. But if hurting you means hurting Russia...then I'm all for it." China stared in distress at the sinister nation.

"Japan, aru...you don't have to fight with Russia. Can't you two just be peaceful, aru?" China pleaded, but Japan disregarded China's request and jumped on top of him.

"So, shall we begin? Kiss me." China tried kicking the dark-eyed nation off, but Japan only pulled out his unclean edge and slashed China's right wrist. China continued struggling, so Japan crashed his lips down on China's. The older nation fought against Japan's tongue, but surrendered as Japan forced his tongue into his mouth. Japan absorbed every second of his war, savoring and slowing down time. But China brought him back to reality, finally throwing Japan off of him and standing up.

"Do you have no shame, aru? This is ridiculous! Attacking me will only get Russia to defeat you again, aru!" Tears began to form at China's eyes as he gritted his teeth. Japan only chuckled.

"You want to play naughty? Fine. But let's see if your little crush will come rescuing you, as you said so yourself. Oh, where is that Russia now, that knight in shining armor upon that white stallion...? Where could he be...?" Japan spoke mindlessly, not paying attention to his hurtful words that stung China. The thought of Russia ached even more than salting wounds.

"He'll find out. And he'll come and save me." China retorted determinedly. Japan ambled around China's bedroom casually, then quickly turning to face China's direction.

"You really think so? I bet he hasn't even thought about you _once_ since leaving here. I bet he's off again, raping some other unsuspecting country and claiming them as his own. Has it ever fazed you that Russia may not _actually_ love you? That Russia's just using you to get more territory? Remember the Manchurian Chinese Eastern Railway? He _forced_ you to have joint control over the rails. And the invasion of Xinjiang? All he wants is more land. He's not going to come and rescue you." China clenched his fists, resisting the need to harm the country he had raised with his bare hands. Japan advanced to China and held him down.

"Now, you wanna keep playing naughty? So do I. I like you better that way." Japan started kissing China again, only to have his mouth pushed away by the battered nation.

"Get away from me, aru. I don't want to see you in my house ever again, aru. Leave." Japan's only response was cutting China's other wrist, which left China defenseless and Japan's lips once again smashed his lips into China's mouth. China had lost so much energy from the first conflict that he let Japan control him. The younger nation then began to pull China's qipao lower, exposing his shoulders, and began biting his skin softly, and progressively harder each time. Tears ran down China's cheeks as he accepted the fact that he was being abused by Japan.

"Russia! Russia, help me, aru! Save me! Help!" China's hopeless screams were useless, as Japan only ridiculed China.

"Now who'll come and save you, hmm?" Japan crowed, as he recommenced playing with China. China only closed his eyes shut, hanging on to the last strand of hope. He wished that Russia would burst in through the front door and say "Yonda~?" He wished that Russia would scare Japan out of his house. He wished that he could laugh at Japan running away into the distance. But what China really wanted to believe, was that Russia _did_ love him. Because without Russia, China...China wouldn't even have faith. China would be an empty, cold shell.

Right then, China got the feeling that he already was.

* * *

Ooh...! China's getting it _harsh_...!  
Quick note, I'm sorry if I messed up the Chinese. Google Translate is a miracle when it comes to European languages, but can't do anything with Asian languages (Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Vietnamese, etc.)  
I hope you guys aren't getting annoyed at the lot of pairings being throw into your face. But danke for reading! Please review, aru!


End file.
